Werewolf Rhapsody
by Milkingcows
Summary: Half breeds are merely not even considered. They're simply creatures that are not particularly needed, and cratures that cannot even be determined. Are they really werewolves, or vampires, or whatever they are half of? Rated M for reasons to be explained.
1. Chapter 1: Fleeting Glances

**Well, I did not explain fully because I did not have enough... well, enough space to, eh? XD**

**Len is seme in this. Rated M for that. XDD ..just kidding.**

**Len is a half-breeded werewolf, who is stuck with all the normal werewolf instincts (like, persay, eating humans?), but is not even to be considered a werewolf. Ren Haine is your usual homosexual freshman, harassed for what he is, stuck with no friends or any parents to try and care for him. When he happens to stumble upon a certain half-breed, guess what happens?**

* * *

><p>Because no one loved people like him.<p>

With a heart that was threatening to burst out of his chest, Ren sprinted down the street, feeling as though this were the only means of escaping the terrors of his life; feeling as if maybe he ran enough, the people following right behind him would stop chasing after him with thoughts of beating the living pulp out of him. That probably wouldn't happen, just as it never did, because he had admittedly - and openly - said he was gay, and got tormented everyday since he made that sickening choice.

Why did he have to be so truthful?

The black headed teen knew he couldn't return home for a couple hours, yet. School had just ended, and he wasn't allowed home until his father left for work. Ren Haine had a forced schedule on his timed life, and every unbearable second was driving him over the limit.

The fifteen year old knew he would have to stop running eventually. He felt as though his lungs were about to explode, they were burning from the lack of air they received, and they also burned from the cold air he inhaled with an open mouth as he ran, throwing a glance over his shoulder to see that two were still following him. Better than yesterday, he thought bitterly, turning his attention back to what was in front of him, still running as fast as his long legs would allow him to.

He made a wrong turn, obviously, making a sharp turn down a street that he should have realized what not a street he wanted to turn down. A street with a dead-end; something this particular boy would never come to like because he, for one, could not hop fences.

This was known by him, though he continued running, determined to not get bullied by these people today. He was determined to make a difference in his life, and he was going to do so...

Though how? With a father that hated him and a mother who was too scared of the father to say something, Ren knew that his life would be ruins in the last couple of months he had to live, and that as soon as he was dead and gone, his father would be happy, and his mother would be devastated over the loss of her son whom she had to hate in front of the abusive man she had married without realizing.

Finally Ren came to a forced stop, tripping over his own leg, falling harshly to the ground in an empty driveway, scraping his bare knees, elbows, and the palms of his hands. Unable to control his labored panting, he flipped onto his back and crawled backwards, as if that would put more of a distance between him and the boys who insisted on beating him up everyday.

The black headed male named Mikuo Z., the leader of this group of jerks who always did this, stopped right before him, breathing just as heavily as the Haine child, looking rather pissed off. "Haine," he said with a grin. "Why do you run everyday, faggot?"

Ren pressed back against the garage, finally stopping. "...Why do you i-insist on following hot on m-my trail... everyday... jack-ass?" he said, all the while trying to calm himself down. It was not working.

The second person, a teenager known by Dell, followed up behind the darkly dressed Mikuo. "Ha haaa, you bastard..." he sounded, putting his hands on his knees as he leaned forward. "...So fast..."

Ren stumbled up to his feet, back still flush against the garage's surface, and looked around for no one in particular, wishing that actually someone would be out on these streets to perhaps help him? How about the owner of this house? Maybe if Ren yelled enough, someone would hear him from inside it.

Or maybe no one would likely hear him at all.

Ren wished he could take a step farther backwards as Mikuo took one step forward, a hand curling into a tight, balled up fist. "I'm so gonna kick your ass," he said with an obviously forced grin. "I'm gonna beat you up until you beg for me to stop."

"You say that everyday," Ren breathed in reply, smiling tiredly. "But usually you're the one who runs off a little earlier every time, because you're too scared your mommy will figure out what you do everyday after school."

Zatsune looked more pissed than before. "You make it sound like I'm a faggot!" he yelled.

The gray eyed teen let his eyes wander for a second, his grin faltering, before coming back strong. "The one who makes fun of someone like me is the gayest one, and yet cannot admit for he is too scared the boys will not like him."

Even Dell snickered, receiving a glare from Mikuo. As the older male had turned to look at his partner, Ren took off sprinting again, running up the front steps of this house and then jumping into the lawn, grateful for the sacrifice the smoker had taken for him.

Perhaps if he ran far enough, then maybe this would all stop, and maybe his heart would explode like a rabbit's would, after being chased so much that it just collapses not from exhaustion, but from over-use of it's heart.

As Ren was thinking this, he glanced over his shoulder only to see Mikuo following him again, only this time he was alone. Perhaps Dell just gave up...

"Ugnh!" sounded the raven, banging into someone as his head was turned to look over his shoulder. Instantly Ren fell backwards from the impact, landing once again on his already bloody elbows, closing his eyes. He felt his eyes well up with tears from the shooting pain that had shot up his arms when his funny-bones were hit against the hard surface of the ground...

Ren opened his eyes, looking up and gasping; he felt terribly bad for the person he had barged into. He honestly hadn't meant it... "I'm sorry!" he automatically said, having looked on the ground for the other person.

But the person was standing, even after having someone ram into them.

Ren lifted his head and looked up at the blonde who towered over him - perhaps because the other was standing, while Ren was still on the ground - and gulped slightly, trying to figure out why this person was do familiar, yet a figure with whom this raven had never met before. "I'm..." he started, looking into those blue eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up. "s-so sorry fo-fo-for banging into y-you... s-sir..."

The young man - or maybe he was a teen, Ren was unsure by this first look of the blonde - smiled down at Ren, holding out a seemingly welcoming hand. "Why are you in a rush?" the person questioned in a too-familiar voice. "Are you okay?"

The Haine child heard footsteps coming up from behind and quickly took the stranger's hand, pulling himself up, releasing that hand once he found no use for holding it and turned around, looking at Mikuo Zatsune who was standing there, his hair matted to his face with sweat.

Was that what Ren looked like? He sure felt sweaty from all the running he did... and he also felt tired...

"Ah, it's not nice to bully," said the stranger in a sharper tone. Ren looked over at him, biting his tongue, wondering what the blonde was doing.

"And who are you to interfere?" barked Mikuo, and Ren's attention fell back onto him.

The male laughed quietly, almost chuckling in what sounded to be delight. "Why, I'm Len Kagamine," he said, receiving a wide eyed look from Mikuo. Why was Mikuo so startled...? "Now run off, child, before I go crazy and cast a spell on you."

Ren swore he never saw Mikuo run so fast in the opposite direction in his life.

The raven looked back at the blonde who he now knew as Len Kagamine. "Wow..." he mumbled, smiling. "Th-thanks. But are you really...?" he didn't finish, unsure of how to.

Len shook his head. "Why don't you come with me? You look to be in a desperate need of some bandages."

"How old are you?" inquired Ren, quirking an eyebrow.

"Eighteen and a half." the blonde winked, smirking, causing Ren's face to heat up a little more. "But a lot of people mistake me for younger."

"Or older," mumbled the gray eyed fifteen year old, rubbing his chest as he turned to look at the ground shyly. His heart was still racing from all of that. "...You don't have to, sir."

"Hey," said the older male, and Ren looked over at him. "You're Ren Haine, aren't you?"

Ren nodded, clueless as to how his name could have possibly gotten out to the world out eighteen year olds. He was in his first year of high school, and no one knew him aside from Mikuo Zatsune and his gang of stupid jocks.

"I know you from somewhere," breathed Len, squinting slightly, as if trying to get a better view on the young teenager. "I just... don't know from where."

Ren's smile vanished like that. Was his reputation for being gay known throughout this whole town? "Thanks, sir, o-once again..." he whispered, quivering a little. An unfamiliar feeling took over him, suddenly, and he felt compelled to go with Len to get some bandages.

"Why don't you tell me about that kid who was running after you like a lost puppy?" asked the older male, walking away from the dead end that Ren had just run out from.

The raven nodded again, following after Len Kagamine.

"Well... I'm gay," he started quietly. "...And because I'm gay, everyone seems to feel the need to hate me."

Ren gave less thought to the 'Do not talk to strangers' rule, and more thought towards Len as he told him everything that had happened wrongfully to him as they approached the man's home. He honestly could care less, and he did. Did he have a need to leave from this man's presence? He had no where else to go.

"Don't worry," mumbled the blonde, a dark look shadowing over his face. "...I won't hurt you."


	2. Chapter 2: Bloodlust and Pleasure

**None of the characters I have ever mentioned /are/ mine. They belong to whoever made them, Len Kagamine belonging Crypton Future-whatever the rest of the word is. I am too much in a rush to type OR remember it. XD;;**

**Rated M for sexual content (in this particular chapter), what appears to be cannibalism (though you already know this story is about a werewolf craving humans, sooo...), cursing and boy love. Lots of it.**

* * *

><p>"Ungh,"<p>

As much as Ren wanted to not seem weak in front of the man who he had just met only seconds ago, the man who somehow managed to chase Mikuo Zatsune away... but the raven still cringed and made a soft noise of pain when he felt his knee being tended to. It stung, and he barely ever had his wounds treated at his home.

"Sorry," said the blonde with another smile, licking his thumb as he grabbed the bandaid off the kitchen table he knelt next to, peeling off the paper before putting it over the cut on the fifteen year old's cut. "You have a lot of cuts." he stated as he did so.

Ren looked away and scowled, shuddering as he felt brief touches on the rest of his leg, as though the older male was trying to find more cuts or bruises to attend to. "...Yeah, I know," he mumbled coldly. "You don't have to remind me."

"Sorry." Len said, looking up at the raven he knelt before. Ren wasn't that taller than him, sitting in a chair while Len was kneeling. "I was just thinking aloud."

"So... do you do this to every boy who happens to stumble right into you?" asked Ren suddenly, feeling a little bad about snapping at the man who treated him with much more respect than he received. This teen hadn't really though an eighteen year old would have such manners. "Or am I just special?"

Len smiled wider as he grabbed Ren's hand, flipping the whole arm so that he could see the younger male's elbow. "I don't see someone who looks so familiar to me every other day. You just happened to be in my path. So yes, I guess you are just special."

Even if that wasn't too much of a compliment, Ren was blushing once more, looking back to the man he appreciated right now. "Yeah..." he grunted slightly after saying that, rolling his neck as he felt some of the peroxide be put on his elbow. Gosh, that hurt. "Th-thanks for the t-treatment you gave me today... it's really nice, for the fact that, you know, I still just met you ten minutes ago."

"Who knows?" questioned Len, placing a bandaid on Ren's elbow. "It oddly feels as though I've known you much longer."

"Seriously?" the young male whispered, gasping when the blonde man leaned forward and just barely brushed his lips across the raven's elbow. "B-bu-bu... I-I mean but..."

Len grinned, moving onto the other elbow, settling himself right in between Ren's knees, not seeming to care about the personal private space that the boy might have wanted, getting as close as possible so that he didn't have to reach to work on the scrape. "Yes...?"

Ren blushed some more, looking around the kitchen once more. It was clean - much too clean, thought the raven -, but aside from that, the living room that they had to walk through to even get into the kitchen had been quite dirty. With magazines strewn across the couch, the coats hanging on the shoulders of chairs rather than the perfectly good jacket hanger at the door... "Y-you look familiar too." he finally came clean.

Len pulled away the cotton ball with the peroxide on it and leaned forward, blowing on the semi-burning skin. Ren shivered again, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to decide whether he liked the goosebumps he received from that or not. "No, I mean, you look really familiar, Ren."

"Perhaps you saw me in school before?" whispered the black headed male, finding that he could not contain the shudders that ran up and down his spine and limbs. "I don't do any sports, and I'm not part of any club... maybe you saw me hanging around at the park after school?"

"That must be it." concluded Len, finally finishing with patching up the younger, blue eyes finally locking with gray eyes. "I must have seen you while out... Are you okay?"

"Fine," breathed the young male in reply, eyes snapping shut as he forced himself to stop acting so weirdly. That was probably most likely his main suspicion: Why /was/ he acting so weird? Perhaps because he was actually being treated rightfully for once. He was still scared of his father, had no friends, and the rest of his relatives...

Oh, they couldn't give a shit about him, so he didn't give a shit about them right back.

"Just a little..." Ren shuddered once again when Len leaned closer, and that really pushed this teen too far. They were too close. Len was already touching him in places - even if he probably didn't mean it - that Ren desperately wished would stay untouched by a stranger like this man, and this raven could feel the blonde's breathing on his face...

Ren's eyes shot open, and instantly met a pair of spontaneous eyes staring straight at him.

"Len-!" he yelped, trying to push himself backwards into the chair as Len leaned closer, completely getting rid of the space between their faces, locking lips with the younger male. The way Len's lips moved against Ren's own was amazing, something Ren had always imagined kissing someone as handsome as this man would be, but kissing a man who was technically being a pedophile right now, technically being a creeper to this child he had just met today...

And yet as those thoughts ran through his head like a wild maniac, Ren kissed right on back.

"Fuuu..." What had he been trying to say? Ren actually tried to keep the kiss going when Len pulled back all of the sudden, but then made a beeline straight for the gray eyed male's neck, kissing rather forcefully at the skin. It caused the raven to tilt his head back and say what he had said, though it sounded more of a moan and - ? "L-L-L..." It was as if he lost the use to be able to move his tongue and sound out words. As if he were a baby again, unable to speak and instead just using short words to sputter and blow raspberries and...

And then the blonde sunk his teeth into the raven's collarbone, and Ren let out a loud cry.

"Shhh," Len had whispered, running his one hand up and down Ren's thigh, his hand barely ever touching the skin at the ends of Ren's shorts. "It's okay..."

"That fucking /hurts/," said the raven, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when he felt the blonde sucking on that patch of skin he had so obviously bit and broken the flesh to. "...Oh Christ..."

"You're loud," commented Len, his voice sending more electricity up the fifteen year old's spine.

"A-and..." Ren threw his head farther back. "...Y-you're lu-lu-lucky I-I'm letting you do-do this..."

The laughter that caused hot breath to ghost over the skin of his neck made Ren's mind to entirely blank of every thought. "You would have let me do it anyways, Ren Haine."

Ren did not say a word as he felt the skin of his neck be nipped and bitten again, and did not even give a damn when he felt that hand that had been stroking his leg slip up his pant-leg. He didn't care - he still couldn't function his mind properly - at this moment. All he knew was that this is what it felt like to be pleasured, and may humanity be damned if he wanted it to stop anytime soon.

However, when he really felt a bite - as in an actual bite, when you would bite into a chicken leg, perhaps? - in his shoulder, Ren's eyes opened once again, and he groaned softly in pain. "O-ow...!"

There was no response from Len, but the pain increased in his shoulder.

"Ow," muttered Ren, eyes opening wider as his mind slowly cleared. "Ow ow ow ow...!" he placed his hands on Len's shoulders and pushed with shaking arms.

Only, that did not work, and only succeeded in bringing more pain to this raven.

"Fuck!" he shouted, practically screamed, grabbing Len's blonde hair, yanking as hard as he possibly could, a little happy when the mouth finally unlatched from his shoulder...

But he deeply panicked when he saw the blood dripping from Len's jaw, when he saw a smile with teeth painted crimson, and bloodlust in Len's eyes.

"Y-you said you wouldn't hurt me!" Ren wanted to say loudly, but his voice was nearly a squeak.

The smile grew all the more on the blonde's face. "You're just too delicious."


End file.
